


Somebody To Lean On

by Aelbwynn



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, How Do I Tag, Love Triangles, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelbwynn/pseuds/Aelbwynn
Summary: With the way Sasha's been acting towards her lately, Anne isn't sure what their relationship is anymore. She isn't sure what she wants it to be, either, or how to factor Marcy's feelings into it.  (No frogs here, only girls in love)
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy/Marcy Wu, Anne Boonchuy/Sasha Waybright
Comments: 18
Kudos: 99





	1. Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> update: a lot of people helped me out with this, i'm super thankful and i hope u all can enjoy it better this way.

“Anne!”

The girl startled, ripped out of her drowsy daydreams. She blinked a few times before turning her head to the side, where Sasha lied beside her with an annoyed expression painted on her face. Feeling uncomfortable, Anne nonetheless tried answering it with a smile. She stretched her back and shifted her weight to better face her friend without actually changing her position on the bed. The other girl’s disgusted grimace was now even more severe, and now that she’d had a few seconds for her brain to wake up, it made sense. Sasha went to all the trouble of going to her house after her cheerleading practice so that they could watch a movie together, and here Anne was, repaying her by falling asleep in the middle of it.

“Sorry Sash. I guess I'm a little tired, you know, with tennis and…all that.” Sasha raised an eyebrow, clearly doubtful of every word that came out of Anne's mouth, leaving her with little choice but to tell the truth. “Ugh fine, this movie sucks.”

Sasha, who already had an idea of what was really going on, let out a sigh and sent her a slight smile. She scooted closer to the Thai girl and gave her a little punch on the arm, to which Anne reacted laughing a small, reluctant laugh.

“You could have just told me that you don't like this kind of movie, girl.”

“But you already know that.”

Sasha grimaced again, this time more complacent. After all the time they had spent together since childhood, Anne was hardly new territory for her, and she knew her tastes perfectly. She also knew the girl next to her, who was now dozing off again, was easily influenced and easy to handle. The simple fact that Anne had not complained about Sasha’s choice of a movie and instead chose to watch it even if it meant falling asleep, revealed her submissive nature. That was no issue to the blonde. In fact, she was pleased to see Anne let herself be led by her. 

“Are you really going to sleep while I'm here?” She brings up her hand to the other girl’s face to fix her messy hair. Anne’s eyes opened slightly, giving her an accusatory look, but also wondering what she meant by that. “I'm just saying there are many things we could do if you don't wanna watch that dumb movie.”

Anne closed her eyes again, this time with her face scrunching up in a look of concentration, all the while letting strange little sounds out of her mouth. It was, in Sasha’s opinion, adorably weird, but she refused to ever say so out-loud.

While Sasha was studying her face, Anne was busy trying to think up something for them to do that didn’t involve her having to move off the bed, or moving at all, preferably. While the movie had bored her to tears, the part about her being tired after the tennis practice wasn’t a lie at all. Unfortunately for her, the very same exhaustion blanketed her mind, making it impossible to come up with any good ideas.

She pleadingly looked at Sasha, a small knot forming in her stomach, a part of her afraid her friend would reproach her for her inability to come up with anything. The other girl had noticeably changed her attitude towards Anne lately. Sometimes, her affectionate touches would approach the edge of what could be considered friendship. Other times, they would be aggressive, and very much on the other end of that spectrum called friendship, such as whenever she would try to tell her no to- anything, really. What’s worse, she’d found herself unable to question it, feeling like she had to give into the blonde’s expectations no matter how much she may not have wanted to. Most of the time, the feeling of Sasha’s hug was more than enough to outweigh the anxiety that came with a reprimand from her friend, and she always found herself craving more of that unpredictable affection.

Sasha rolled her eyes, and sighed before collapsing completely on the bed.

“Alright, but just a little nap, okay? I don't want my uniform to wrinkle.”

Anne raised a fist in victory, rejoicing at the fact it was going to be one of the good days, days where nothing bad happened and she could just relax in the company of her friend. She felt her worries vanish from her mind, until one of the blonde's hands dangerously reached her chin. Not knowing how to react to what she knew was coming, she simply froze as if she were a deer in the headlights. 

“Uhm, Sasha?” she speaks up, her voice an octave higher than usual with Sasha’s hand having never let go of her. “What is it? I thought we were going to take a two hour nap?”

The white girl blinks at the words, appearing surprised.

“What do you mean two hours? Thirty minutes.”

“Ugh.” The Thai girl pouted. “Sash, I'll still be sleepy after that. I need at least an hour and a half to recharge.”

The blonde held back a laugh. Anne was cute, whining like that. But this wasn’t going to help her. She was the one in control.

“If you sleep more than an hour you will not be able to sleep at night.”

“So one hour is okay?”

“Thirty minutes, Anne.”

Anne crossed her arms in disappointment, knowing full well the discussion was over. While she understood Sasha had only her well-being in mind, she’d still have liked to do things her way every now and then. For her part, the other teen was looking at the door as if expecting someone to come in. Or rather, worrying that it might happen.

“Hey.” Anne put a hand on her friend’s own in a comforting gesture. “My parents are still in the restaurant. They said they’d come home late today.”

"Good." Is all the blonde says before finally withdrawing her hand to lean in and tightly press their lips together.

Though she might’ve been expecting it, Anne still gives off a small sound of surprise before closing her eyes and giving in to the kiss. It wasn't the first time this kind of situation between them boiled down to this. Always the same way, without any place for doubts or preparation. Always direct and without remorse. Always innocent. Always leaving her wanting more.

Anne would be lying if she said she disliked it, having Sasha like that, with that honesty and warmth that only she could give to her. It made her feel special in ways she never imagined possible before. She held on to the other girl's uniform tightly, because it was the only way she could convince herself that it was real. It all went so fast that she could barely notice how her childhood friend pulled apart momentarily to catch a breath, to then bring their lips together again. Over and over again, each a new and exciting experience from the last.

A slight touch on her cheek brings Anne to a pause. She opened her eyes to see the other girl carefully watching her without a word, yet with an expression very much saying they weren’t done yet. A cord tied itself in her stomach. had she done something wrong?

Still not saying a word, the blonde hugged the Thai girl around the waist possessively, forcing the shorter girl to rest her head on one of her arms. As she let out a yawn. Anne noticed the tiredness that Sasha hadn’t let her see until that moment and smiled to herself. Sasha hid that kind of thing all the time, the little weaknesses that made her a person like any other. She hid them from everyone, but not from her.

“Are you gonna stay for dinner?”

“Only if your mom makes that dish I like.”

She returned the blonde’s hug, relaxing little by little. She still didn't understand why, but having Sasha around made her feel safe, it always did. Along with a whole list of confusing emotions that she could never actually write down if she tried. Sasha's dominant and somewhat self-centered personality was hard to handle from time to time, yet it all seemed worth it when they were like this, doing nothing more than enjoying each other's presence.

But then reality came knocking and she sighed a bittersweet sigh. Sasha could easily be playing with her, she had seen how she did it with other people and she knew better than to think herself immune to it. She had tried many times to convince herself Sasha would never do something like that to her, always with the same result. Because when she felt Sasha's hand on her waist, her warm breath on her cheek, it was hard for her to believe that they were nothing more than friends.

She had a feeling that Sasha was always the one making the important decisions, and to some extent this seemed tolerable, simply because she never did anything to hurt her, always thinking of her comfort. But she was unaware of the limit of Sasha's influence in her life, if there really was a limit and she had not been completely absorbed into her flow. She shook her head, slightly, so as not to disturb the girl next to her, trying to keep those thoughts as far away as possible because in her own judgment she had considered those as inappropriate, unthinkable. She frowned, and tucked her head into her friend's collar.

“...Hey, Sash?”

“Hmm?”

The grip on her waist became tighter. An act of affection, but also one of warning. Anne realized there was no room for questions nor recrimination of any kind. Her questions remained trapped in her throat as she forced herself not to say anything that Sasha might consider inappropriate for the situation. Her only reaction was to lean far enough away from the hug so she could look Sasha in the eyes, trying to express her insecurities through her gaze. It seemed corny to her, silly even. Her cheeks heated up as she became aware of how the hand that once rested on her waist tenderly climbed up her arm, caressing her exposed skin there, before stopping on her neck. All the while Sasha's expression remained immutable.

“I'm waiting.” The words were almost a whisper. Harsh. Challenging.

“…I forgot. It must’ve been nothing.”

Sasha’s grip relaxed, and her expression mellowed into a smile.

“Nap time then.”

As minutes passed, Anne's consciousness faded alongside her doubts.

  
The question _What are we?_ never left her mouth.


	2. Breaking point

Anne’s eyes shot open as if she had just woken up from a horrible dream. In truth, with her afternoon nap the day before, her daily quota of sleep was more than filled out. She looked out the window near her bed for a moment before taking the phone from under her pillow, where she’d developed a habit of putting it every night, to check for the time and realize that she had woken up abnormally early. She checked to see if she had any messages from her friends, who, in fact, had sent her their respective messages by private chat. While Marcy was talking about the new achievement she had gotten after spending yet another night completing missions in one of her games on duty, Sasha's two messages caused her much more intrigue and concern. Not because there was any real preference between the two girls on Anne's part, but because the messages Sasha always sent her early in the mornings helped the Thai girl get a sense of what her friend’s mood was like, and so how the day would go overall. Today, she could see a simple  _ "it's Friday, girl" _ accompanied by a demanding  _ "sleepover at your house tonight" _ which, as was characteristic of the blonde, left no room for denial.

She laughed softly as she got out of the bed and stretched slightly before going to get her school uniform. The day before was chilly, so she decided to wear the SJMS hoodie that she would normally always avoid

Anne was already on her way to the bathroom when she remembered just how bad of an idea it was to leave Sasha on read. She quickly backpedalled to grab her phone, and typed a quick  _ "sure, did you tell Marcy about it?" _ as she brushed her teeth. To her not-so-pleasant surprise, the curt  _ "No" _ Sasha had given her in response almost immediately, was not elaborated on. She paused in her brushing, holding the toothbrush in her teeth while she grabbed the phone with both hands, bringing it closer to her eyes to make sure they did not deceive her.

Anne again found herself having conflicting feelings. Didn't Sasha want Marcy to be with them, like all the other times? And if that was the case, why? Maybe Sasha missed the old days of her childhood when it was only the two of them? Did she want to be alone with her? No matter how she looked at it, nothing seemed to justify leaving one of her best friends out of an activity the three of them would normally do together. She looked in the mirror, questioning herself, and with a grimace, noticed the foam from the toothpaste slipping down her chin.

When she finally finished brushing her teeth, she picked up her phone again, wondering what she should say to Sasha. If she should say anything about it to Sasha, who had still not said anything more on the subject. Anne attributed this to the fact that the blonde girl must have been getting ready for school just like her, not really wanting to believe that Sasha wanted to exclude Marcy in such an unsubtle way. After giving the matter one last spin in her thoughts, she gathered the courage to respond.

_ "I'll let her know then, see you at the usual place." _

Anne watched as her message was marked as read, with no sign of the other girl responding.

Minutes passed as Anne ate her breakfast, a hollow feeling growing in her gut with each bite unanswered. When her phone finally vibrated on the table beside her plate, she grabbed it immediately to see a " _ sure thing _ " from Sasha. She let out the air that she had been unwittingly holding in. How such a mundane thing as a conversation should leave her so anxious, Anne didn’t understand. But then, she never understood anything about Sasha at all. At this point, it was normal to just please and not to understand.

Before she got on her bike to ride for school, she sent a message to Marcy, who seemed to still be sleeping.

At the entrance to the school, in her usual meeting spot, she saw Sasha looking at her cell phone with a look of intense concentration. Even doing such a monotonous thing, the girl still stood out from everyone else passing by; regal, imperious. Just looking at her reminded her of what happened the day before and she felt a flush on her cheeks.

_ “ _ Sasha! You’re alone,” she called out as she approached the girl and got off her bike, chaining it to the bicycle stand. The blonde looked up.

“Psh yeah, Marcy just told me she overslept.” She showed Anne the text message, making a gesture with her free hand. “Classic Marcy.”

“Ha! I'm not really surprised. I think she fell asleep pretty late. Is she gonna be late for class?”

Sasha shoved her phone in her pocket, before placing both her hands on her hips then turned around and gestured the brunette to follow her.

“I don't know, why don't you ask her yourself?” she casually suggested, not seeming at all bothered like Anne herself was.

Marcy had slipped through the classroom door 20 minutes late, and when she did, she gave a small wave to Sasha and Anne before going to her desk. The teachers curb this sort of behavior that Marcy unfortunately showed too much of, already used to her little missteps. An unwritten pact had been signed by the teachers, agreeing to let such things go as long as the scatterbrain girl’s grades remained up to snuff.

“I’m telling you the truth! That teacher never punishes you girls, but the moment _ I _ do something it’s gallows for me.” Anne complained exasperated, raising her arms in the air before collapsing face-first on the table. It was lunchtime and they were eating in the school cafeteria at an out-of-the-way table. Sasha liked her lunch in peace and quiet, a sentiment Anne very much agreed with.

“Oh, Anne...” Marcy gently cooed with an expression of false empathy “That's because we don't start a pencil war in the middle of math class.”

“I'm telling you, she's obsessed with me! Sasha is always playing around and no one says anything to her.” She pointed accusingly to the blonde sitting next to her, who, upon hearing the conversation divert to her, looked up from her phone with a mischievous smile.

“That's because I never get caught.”

The Thai girl, who wasn't surprised at all by her childhood friend's response, rested her chin on her hand and stuck out her tongue, Sasha responded by gently shoving her arm.

“Brute,” Anne complained dramatically.

“Only when I must be.”

Anne shoved her back in the same way to feel even, and instead of continuing the conversation, she turned to the girl sitting in front of them.

“Leaving that aside, Marcy, buddy, ”  she spoke a little nervously. “I saw your messages this morning, but honestly, I didn't understand anything.”

Marcy's eyes seemed to glow at the words.

“Heh. I'm sorry I texted you at 3 a.m, but I was sooo excited, you have no idea.”

The brunette’s expression softened with a smile. There was something about Marcy that made Anne so protective of her, so willing to satisfy her needs. Said something of course included wanting to listen to her even when she didn't fully understand the topics that the short-haired girl would wax poetic about. Seeing Marcy speak so passionately about something made her want to listen, just so she could see her face light up.

“You see, last night I got super nostalgic,” Marcy explained, with full attention from her friends. “And I started playing that game, you know, Final Fantasy IV.”

Anne shook her head.

“Final Fantasy IV, uh, the first one in the saga that came out for the SNES?”

“Uuuh…”

Marcy shrugged. She was used to her friends forgetting many of the things she said.

“The thing is, there's a trophy called Expert Summoner, you have to get all the hidden summons to get it.”

At a certain point in the conversation, Anne felt Sasha inching closer and closer. At first, she thought she wanted to listen to Marcy more attentively, but on second thought, it seemed to her that such a thing on the blonde's part would be very out of character. She gave her a curious look, only to inhale sharply when the blonde put one of her hands around her waist in response. Sasha motioned with her chin for Anne to look forward, back to Marcy. A sign that meant that what was going on under the table, out of their friend’s sight, that it was supposed to be a secret. And Anne complied.

“— and guess who got it? this girl!” Marcy bragged, pointing her thumbs at herself, striking a proud pose. Until she noticed Anne's expression. “What's wrong?”

“Oh, huuh, wow! Mar-mar that's amazing, it's just that uuuh...” she felt nervousness take over her body, her mind going hundred miles per hour trying to figure out just what was happening. Did she do something wrong yesterday and this was a punishment? The feeling of Sasha's lips upon her own kept haunting her thoughts, the memory branded into her head. Anne could have sworn that Sasha was doing this exactly with the intention of reminding her of it. “Eehrrm, anyway why is it called Final Fantasy if they keep making new games? I mean, it should be THE final fantasy, you can't have that many final fantasies, can you? I’m sure the word _ final _ means last. And how many are there, ten?”

Marcy laughed as if Anne had said the stupidest thing in the world.

“Come on Annabanana!” Her face suddenly darkened. “We all know that no one wants to keep counting anymore.”

Sasha's grip had tightened the moment she heard the affectionate nickname, Anne, for her part, was struggling to think of an appropriate answer for Marcy, not wanting to give Sasha the full attention she seemed to be demanding. Who, noticing with her usual perceptiveness that Anne had run out of words, decided to do something about it.

“Why don't you show us this thing you're talking about, Marcy?"

“You think I have games on me all the time, don't you, Waybright?” Sasha looked a little surprised at the accusation “Well, you're right, I left my DS in the classroom, brb.” Marcy announced quickly before dashing away to bring the device. It was one of the few times the girls seemed to take the subject a little more seriously and she wouldn’t waste the opportunity to talk about one of her favorite games with her best friends.

Anne was still confused, and turned to confront the blonde. It had seemed wrong to her - she liked being around Sasha, she liked her hugs, her attention. But lately it was as though she was just making fun of her. She didn’t want it happening in front of Marcy.

“Dude! what was that?” she whispered with annoyance; she didn't want anyone else to hear their conversation. “What's wrong with you?”

Sasha’s eyes widened at Anne's reaction, but it didn't take long for her to pull herself together and present her usual, self-assured, and sarcastic self.

“What do you mean?”

“I don't know! You're…” Anne trailed off as saw the beginnings of a frown appearing on Sasha's face “You've been acting really weird lately.”

At that, Sasha leaned closer. Dangerously so. Close enough for her breath to tickle Anne’s lips.

“Weird how? You'll have to be more specific than that,  _ Annabanana _ .”

...Oh.

“Sash…” The mix of anger and confusion she felt mere seconds ago had now been replaced by a renewed curiosity. Although she had more reasons than she could count with both hands to reproach and question her friend, she simply couldn't bring herself to say them out loud “I don't understand you.”

She didn't understand what was going on between them, she couldn't tell if their friendship was getting stronger or falling apart. Not because she couldn't discern between the two things which were so opposite, but because Sasha was giving her confusing signals, and most of the time didn't leave her enough time to figure things out. She couldn’t even start to comprehend that their friendship was turning into something else because she couldn't quite grasp what the girl next to her had wanted out of her.

“There is nothing to understand. You’re thinking too much, girlfriend.”

The Thai girl felt the acridity of that last word pinprick at her back, and broke the eye contact, unable to stand it.

When she looked back, it was to see Sasha’s satisfied smile, and she couldn’t help the spark of anger flashing in her stomach. Because the more she thought about it, the more she was convinced that, to Sasha, this was all a joke. All this while she was still holding her by the waist. Anne was aware that this gesture had some kind of meaning for the blonde, but not a clue what that meaning was.

She had had enough of thinking and thinking without coming to any kind of conclusion, so after looking her in the eyes for a few seconds, she decided that Sasha's prank was going too far.

“Sasha this has to stop.”

Sasha’s hold upon her waist grew faint, but the girl did not draw her hand back.

“God Anne! I didn't know you'd get so hysterical just for a hug.” Sasha was beginning to get tired of this conversation. One she never wanted to have. “What’s your problem?”

“It's not "just a hug" to me!”

Anne grasped Sasha's hand to gently pry it away from her waist. She was going to keep talking, but Sasha was quicker.

“Didn't seem to bother you yesterday. ”  She smiled “Or the day before that, nor last week.”

“I- you cannot—augh” she babbled, giving in to her nerves at the indignation radiating from the other girl. She looked away with a sigh. Sasha looked at her expectantly, making Anne blush by reflex. “Just don't- Let's not do this kind of thing in front of Marcy. I feel like I'm lying to her and I don't like it.”

Sasha huffed in resignation, but feeling she had once again emerged the victor. Even so, she crossed her arms defensively. It’s always so unpleasant to be challenged by someone she thought she was fully in control of.

“Whatever.”

Anne felt a bit of regretfulness, but knew not why.

“Come on… don't be angry.”

“I'm not angry, Anne.”

Before Anne could respond to Sasha's obvious frustration, she heard slight gasps rushing up her back. Both girls turned around in surprise.

“Girls!” Marcy wheezed out appearing to had ran all the way to the classroom and back - which, in theory, wasn't much, but for someone who wasn't used to physical activity, it presented a notable challenge. “Phew, you know, I went to just get the console, but then I remembered today's sleepover and started looking through my classic movies notebook-”

“And?” Sasha cuts in, impatient, and clearly in an even worse mood than just a minute ago, before she was reminded of the sleepover.

“And... Let’s have a "Return of the Living Dead" marathon!” she exclaimed. “A literal classic, what do you say?”

Anne was a little hesitant to watch weird, old movies with unnecessarily gross scenes and bad special effects. Sasha seemed a little more interested on the topic. As Anne watched the blonde's expression relax, she felt that the reason for Sasha's apparent newfound interest was not necessarily the horror movie saga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again to the people who is helping me out!   
> things may get interesting


End file.
